Duel
by Niark
Summary: One shot . La haine n'est pas toujours basée sur l'ignorence . Quelque fois elle est basée sur la plus grande compréhension possible. spoiler et post HBP. severusharry pas de slash


**Disclaimer** : donc ben comme d'hab , personnages à JK , et cette histoire est à **Jocelyn** , je ne fais que traduire( si vous voulez la lire en anglais regardez mon profil) attention spoilers HP6 . Bonne lecture :)

_Note de l'auteur (autrice en l'occurrence :p –**Jocelyn-**) : Il s'agit juste d'un One-shot écrit par une fan sous le choc de la lecture du Prince de Sang Mêlé , et pour tout vous dire, il s'agit de ma théorie générale sur le pourquoi du comment dans ce 6ième tome. Evidemment, il vaut mieux que vous ne le lisiez pas si vous n'avez pas encore lu le dernier tome d'HP car ce one-shot contient beaucoup de spoilers ! J'espère que ça vous plaira !_

**DUEL**

Harry tituba sur ses pieds, soufflant péniblement, la respiration sifflante tandis qu'il tentait d'essuyer la sueur et le sang de ses yeux. Le corps de Tom Jedusor, Lord Voldemort, reposait en un tas tordu et avachi à ses pieds. Il ne ressemblait pas a grand chose avec sa vue trouble. Mais pourtant, il avait dû démolir Voldemort avec à peu près tous les mauvais sorts qu'il connaissait avant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne meure.

Etrange comme quelqu'un ne possédant qu'un septième d'âme veuille tellement vivre.

Mais c'était enfin fini. Voldemort était mort, la prophétie accomplie. Mort par la main du garçon qu'il essaya de tuer lorsqu'il était bébé.

Presque rien ne bougeait sur le champs de bataille, le sol brûlé, noir et lisse sous le choc d'autant de sorts. Beaucoup de Mangemorts étaient morts, les survivants s'étaient enfuis, et les Aurors et membres de l'Ordre du Phœnix qui avaient survécu étaient partis a la chasse, laissant leur Elu s'occuper de Voldemort.

Harry ne pouvait rien voir autour de lui qui ne soit pas mort.

Quelques faibles gémissements atteignirent ses oreilles, mais il avait l'impression qu'un voile le séparait du reste des personnes sur le champ de bataille encore en vie. Ce pouvait être des Mangemorts, blessés mais tentant de se rallier suffisamment pour en finir avec Harry, ou des Aurors ou membres de l'Ordre blessés qui avaient besoin d'aide… mais Harry ne semblait pas capable de bouger.

Quelqu'un était en train de le traîner debout au milieu des formes affalées, et Harry regardait passivement à travers ses yeux sans éclat jusqu'à ce que la silhouette se secoue et se tourne dans sa direction.

Et là, alerte et adrénaline se précipitèrent de nouveau en Harry comme de l'électricité à travers sa peau tandis qu'il se trouvait en train de fixer, au delà du champs de bataille, Severus Snape. L'homme qui avait tué Albus Dumbledore ; juste sous les yeux d'Harry dans la Tour d'Astronomie, sous la lueur de la Marque des Ténèbres teintant le ciel ; se tenait sous les yeux d'Harry de nouveau, pour la première fois depuis cette nuit fatidique.

« Vous » cracha Harry, son cœur s'accélérant de nouveau, toute fatigue, émotion et douleur oubliées.

Les lèvres de Snape se retroussèrent tandis qu'il essuyait un filet de sang avec une de ses mains et pointait sa baguette de l'autre.

« Alors vous l'avez fait. »

« Oui » dit Harry lentement, sentant quelque chose de sombre et puissant grandir à l'intérieur de lui à la vue de cet homme. Sa poigne s'affermit sur sa propre baguette tandis qu'il marchait lentement sur le sol en direction de son ancien professeur de potions qui l'attendait .

« Mais ce n'est pas fini, n'est ce pas ? »

La noirceur qui était en train de prendre possession du cœur d'Harry semblait également habiter Snape, à en juger par le sourire sur son visage tandis qu'il attendait son ancien élève.

« Je pense pouvoir dire que ça ne l'est pas. Pour nous, la bataille ne concernait pas seulement le Seigneur des Ténèbres »

Il fit un geste presque gracieux en direction d'Harry tandis qu'il positionnait convenablement sa baguette, comme s'il invitait courtoisement le jeune homme à commencer en premier.

« Y-allons nous ? »

Harry pointa sa propre baguette, esprit et bouche fermés pour empêcher Snape de bloquer ses sorts, et lança sa première attaque.

_Sectumsempra._

Snape s'y attendait, bien sûr, et le bloqua avec un grognement, reconnaissant l'insulte implicite dans le choix d'Harry, puis riposta. En l'espace de quelques secondes, le champs de bataille était de nouveau rempli de flashs de lumière colorée et du grésillement, du sifflement des sorts qui fouettaient l'air, ainsi que des cris des deux hommes engagés dans une bataille mortelle.

Ils étaient tous deux fatigués, la fatigue de deux combattants, fatigués des batailles qu'ils avaient traversé avec leurs autres adversaires aujourd'hui, pour ne pas mentionner le lourd poids d'années de combat.

Ils étaient en colère, que même ici à la fin de toute choses, leur bataille n'était toujours pas achevée, en colère contre les années d'humiliation et de misère infligées par l'un à l'autre, contre la crasse et la dégradation que chacun d'eux avaient été forcés de subir à cause de l'existence de l'autre. Ils souffraient, de blessures physiques et d'autres, affaiblis par la dépense de tant de pouvoir magique dans les jours précédents.

Mais tous deux combattirent avec la totalité de leur force restante, ne désirant rien de plus que de forcer l'autre a ressentir la même agonie qu'ils ressentaient eux mêmes depuis tellement de temps.

Un sort brisa deux des côtes d'Harry ; il jeta un _Sectumsempra _qui frappa son adversaire de manière oblique cette fois, ce qui lui laissa le temps d'appliquer un rapide sortilège Réparateur sur elles. Ce n'était pas glorieux, mais ça lui permettrait de continuer à se battre. Au moment où il finissait, Snape avait lui aussi soigné le maximum de ses blessures , et ils se jetèrent de nouveau l'un sur l'autre avec une sauvagerie renouvelée , avec des grondements de méchanceté et de haine, savourant les cris de douleur occasionnels de l'autre.

Des minutes passèrent, où bien ce fut des heures : il n'y avait aucun moyen de savoir depuis combien de temps ils se battaient, et aucun d'eux n'y prêtait une grande attention. Mais enfin, lorsque Harry tomba brutalement à cause de l'effort qu'impliquait l'esquive d'un sortilège de Commotion et que Snape entreprit d'en profiter, il se tortilla sur le côté dans une corniche et parvint à lancer un sort de Désarmement qui fit voler la baguette de Snape.

Une série de sorts furieux qui s'ensuivirent laissèrent alors un Snape en un tas sur le sol.

L'homme plus âgé leva son regard à travers ses paupières à moitié closes de douleur comme Harry s'avançait pour se tenir devant lui.

« Bravo, Potter » grogna t'il à travers une respiration laborieuse. « Apparemment , vous avez finalement appris à devenir un sorcier respectable. Allez-vous en finir à présent ? Le Seigneur des Ténèbres et son lieutenant chef d'un coup et ce en l'espace de quelque heures ? »

La lassitude s'insinuait de nouveau dans le cœur d'Harry, et il se haït pour ça. Une fois l'adrénaline de la bataille et la rage face a son adversaire parties, il devait affronter ce qui suivait, et il n'en avait pas envie.

« Oh, fermez la » dit il, et écarta sa baguette. Snape se redressa, ébahi.

« Je ne vais pas vous tuer »

« Comme cela est _noble _de votre part » railla Snape. « Vous comptez respecter la loi alors? Me donner à la propre et belle justice du ministère ? _Dumbledore_ serait fier, le vieux gâteux »

Harry bénit la rage brûlante qui s'empara de lui en entendant Snape prononcer le nom de Dumbledore.

« J'entends qu'ils exécutent encore des mangemorts, les jetant à travers le voile comme votre parrain. Cependant, les laisser faire en une action officielle et propre vous absout plutôt, n'est ce pas ? » reprit Snape.

Mais la tension disparut aussi vite qu'elle était apparue, et Harry secoua la tête.

« Non. Je ne vais pas vous donner à eux. » Le rictus moqueur quitta rapidement la tête de Snape et il fixa Harry avec un air confus sur le visage.

« Et maintenant, qui est stupide ? » railla Harry. « Vous n'avez pas encore compris ? Je _sais_, Snape. Je l'ai découvert il y a des semaines. »

Snape se leva lentement sur ses pieds, faisant face à Harry avec une expression méfiante (et une expression particulière de crainte).

« Découvert quoi, Potter ? » demanda t-il lentement.

Quelque chose d'affreux et de douloureux s'élevait dans la poitrine d'Harry, lui créant des difficultés a parler. Se forçant a respirer, il dit d'une voix rauque,

« A propos de Dumbledore… a propos de ce que vous avez fait. »

L'homme en face de lui tressaillit, juste un peu, mais se reprit facilement et arbora un rictus moqueur bien moins convainquant.

« Qu'étiez vous à ce moment là ; aveugle ? Je l'ai _tué_, Potter, tandis qu'il suppliait pour sa vie il y a un an. Je l'ai assassiné, lui ai fait savoir pour sa dernière heure qu'il avait protégé un traître pendant seize ans, et que je retournais enfin publiquement aux côtés du Seigneur des ténèbres ! J'ai débarrassé mon maître du dernier obstacle présent entre lui et vous… »

Harry ria vraiment, mais il n'y avait pas une once d'humour , seulement de la douleur. Personne n'y aurait vu de la douleur dans ce rire, sauf quelqu'un qui savait, aussi bien qu'Harry savait le faire, cacher son chagrin derrière de la rage et de la méchanceté . Snape recula d'un pas.

« Ne me mentez pas, sale bâtard » gronda t'il, s'essuyant les yeux du dos de sa main. « Je _sais_. Dumbledore me l'a dit. » Devant l'air confus de Snape, il élabora. « Son portrait. Il a dit qu'il avait quelque chose d'important que je devais savoir, mais qu'il ne pouvait pas me le dire à moins que je ne maîtrise l'Occlumencie, que je la maîtrise_ vraiment_, je veux dire. De façon à ce que Voldemort n'en sache rien. Et je l'ai fait » dit- il.

Pour la première fois depuis toutes ces années amères où Harry l'avait connu, il vit sur le visage de Snape un air de défaite.

« C'est exact » confirma t-il calmement. « Le seigneur des Ténèbres n'était plus capable de pénétrer vos pensées. »

Harry acquiesça. « Quand j'y suis parvenu, le portrait a bougé. Il y avait plus de souvenirs derrière, tous m'étaient destinés une fois prêt. Ils m'ont dit ce que Dumbledore voulait être sur que je sache, avant de battre Voldemort »

Snape sembla se rétrécir sur lui même, ne regardant plus Harry dans les yeux. Se forçant a respirer à travers le serrement dans sa poitrine (il n'avait pas dû réparer proprement ses côtes en fin de compte) Harry finit :

« Il m'a dit pourquoi il vous faisait confiance. Vous étiez le seul avec le courage de faire ce qu'il voulait. Le seul a avoir le courage de le tuer. »

Snape ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire railleur et répondit

« Et j'ai tout a fait _apprécié _Potter. Ce vieil homme pathétique est tombé juste dans mes bras… »

« La FERME! » hurla Harry, tellement furieux qu'il fit trembler le sol, et Snape eut un mouvement de recul. « Vous _MENTEZ_ ! Saleté de bâtard, est ce que vous pensez que je suis un élève stupide que vous pouvez encore mener en bateau ? Je _sais_ ! Je sais TOUT ! Vous êtes l'homme de Dumbledore depuis toujours, vous êtes revenu de notre côté parce que vous pensiez avoir violé une dette de sorcier à mon père en ayant dit à Voldemort la prophétie ! Vous êtes revenu à cause de votre HONNEUR ! Vous, Severus Enfoiré Snape, aviez vraiment de l'HONNEUR ! » Son souffle venant difficilement, il continua ,se rapprochant de Snape. « Dumbledore le savait également, donc il vous a utilisé pour vous servir de votre honneur pour espionner Voldemort durant toutes ces années, votre HONNEUR pour jurer de me protéger moi plus que n'importe qui d'autre ! Et lorsqu'il a découvert que Voldemort ne risquerait jamais une confrontation avec moi jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus la pour me protéger, il s'est tourné vers vous, la seule personne avec le courage et l'HONNEUR de faire une promesse que vous ne pourriez rompre- il vous a fait promettre de le tuer, si jamais il fallait se mettre entre Voldemort et moi ! VOUS L'AVEZ TUE PARCE QU'IL VOUS A _DEMANDE_ DE LE FAIRE ! »

Avec ça, Harry se rua vers Snape, la douleur en lui si grande qu'il avait l'impression que ça le briserait en morceaux s'il ne trouvait pas un moyen, n'importe quel moyen, de l'évacuer . Il se jeta avec un cri de rage et de douleur inarticulé sur Snape, et tous deux furent rapidement en train de lutter sur le sol, se battant physiquement ; avec poings, ongles, pieds et n'importe quelle autre partie de leur corps pouvant servir d'arme.

Ils crièrent et grognèrent tout en se battant à main nues, saignant et faisant couler le sang, roulant dans la saleté comme les deux Moldus les moins civils du monde, ne voulant rien de plus que de faire souffrir l'autre autant qu'ils souffraient eux mêmes.

Finalement, un coup sur sa tempe projeta Harry sur un rocher, le laissant désorienté, grognant et saignant sur le sol. Il sentit Snape reculer un peu, et marmonna « C'est votre tour a présent. Finissons en. »

L'espace d'un instant ; il n'y eût rien d'autre qu'une respiration dure et saccadée, puis Snape grogna . « Je ne peux pas. »

« Et pourquoi pas, à la fin ? »

Snape toussa. « Vous savez pourquoi. J'ai juré, une fois que tout serait fini, je devais… »

Harry frotta sa tête douloureuse et lutta pour s'asseoir. « Il a pensé à tout, n'est ce pas ? Même pour après la guerre… »

« Les choses que j'ai faites à la demande de Voldemort ne peuvent être rachetées, gamin stupide. Même aider dans une guerre ne peut les compenser. J'ai juré de montrer la même loyauté a votre égard qu'au sien, une fois la guerre finie. »

« Merde, vous avez _vraiment_ du être infect avec lui pour qu'il vous fasse jurer une telle chose. »

Harry entendit Snape rire, et à son immense surprise, s'entendit rire faiblement aussi. Plus étonnant encore était qu'il y avait vraiment de l'humour dedans, pour tous les deux. L'humour pouvait cacher la douleur aussi, mais ce n'était pas aussi facile à réaliser que de se mettre en colère.

Le silence s'abattit sur les deux hommes ; Harry reposant sur le rocher et Snape assis non loin de là. Au bout d'un certain temps, Snape murmura : « Est ce que l'Ordre le sait ? »

Harry acquiesça. « Mc Gonnagal le sait, et elle s'est assurée que les bonnes personnes au Ministère soient au courant, au cas où vous seriez pris après. De plus, il y a probablement quelqu'un qui a survécu a la bataille qui vous a vu frapper Voldemort avec ce sort venant de derrière.

« Et bien, je ne pouvais pas vraiment le laisser vous torturer jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive. »

« J'y aurait survécu . Ce n'est pas comme s'il ne m'avait jamais lancé le _Doloris_ avant » Harry se frotta les yeux et glissa un peu de la pierre. Il entendit Snape se lever et faire quelques pas, mais ne tenta pas de le suivre. Il n'avait pas suffisamment d'énergie pour ça, et surtout, il savait que Snape reviendrait.

Il avait raison ; quelques minutes plus tard, Snape revint, baguette a la main, tira Harry et le fit s'asseoir, et commença à murmurer des charmes guérisseurs.

« Il n'aurait pas dû mourir pour vous. »

« Vous n'aurez aucune réplique de ma part » Harry soupira avec fatigue. La lassitude était revenue, accaparant toutes ses émotions, et il savait qu'il ne serait plus capable de la repousser. Ses yeux piquaient mais il n'avait plus la force de stopper les larmes brûlantes qui coulaient lentement le long de son visage.

« Il considérait tellement de choses comme allant de soi .J'aurai pu ne pas être capable de battre Voldemort. »

« Je sais, je n'ai cessé de le lui dire à plusieurs occasions. Vous ne méritiez pas son amour. »

« Vous non plus. »

« Il savait qu'il pouvait me faire plus confiance qu'a n'importe qui d'autre. » Grogna Snape. « Il savait que je ferai tout ce qu'il demandait, qu'importe ce que c'était. Il savait que j'étais le seul avec le courage et la loyauté de faire ce qu'il demandait. »

Harry rencontra les yeux de Snape, essayant de se concentrer à travers sa vue trouble.

« Il savait que je l'aimais » contra t-il. Snape détourna le regard rapidement, mais c'était une réponse suffisante pour Harry.

« Alors lorsque la guerre prendrait fin… il voulait que vous soyez pareil avec moi ? Que vous fassiez ce que je veux ? »

« Aussi bien qu'un serviteur, oui, Potter, si ça vous fait plaisir, je suis votre serviteur. Encore une autre partie de ma saleté de pénitence. » s'énerva Snape.

Les yeux fermés, Harry murmura, « Si vous n'aviez pas a faire ça... que feriez vous maintenant ? Où iriez vous ? »

Il entendit Snape soupirer. « Aussi loin que je le peux de cette sistre place. Là où je ne serais pas forcé d'endurer la gratitude et les récriminations pathétiques de l'Ordre »

« Vous allez probablement avoir l'Ordre de Merlin, une fois que votre histoire aura fait le tour » fit remarquer Harry. « Ils vont le savoir à présent, le monde entier le sait. Je m'en suis assuré. »

« Vous pensez a tout, n'est ce pas ? »

« Dumbledore pensait à tout, en fait. Il m'a fait promettre de clarifier votre nom lorsqu'il m'a donné ses souvenirs. »

« Tout à fait lui. »

Harry pensa avoir entendu Snape trembler.

« De toute façon, il se trouve que je n'ai plus guère d'intérêt en la reconnaissance du monde sorcier a présent. Leur approbation ne représente pas grand chose lorsqu'ils la donne de manière dévouée aux mauvaises personnes pour de mauvaises raisons. »

« Je l'avais plus ou moins remarqué aussi » . Harry rigola légèrement. « Donc vous allez partir ? »

« Oui. Je suis équipé pour le cas échéant. Encore une chose à laquelle a pensé Dumbledore. »

« 'kay. Alors si je vous demande une chose, vous le ferez ? »

« Vous savez que je le ferai, Potter. Alors faites votre saleté de demande. »

« Prenez moi avec vous. »

« Quoi ? »

Harry se força a rouvrir les yeux pour voir Snape le fixer comme si une seconde , troisième et même quatrième tête lui avaient poussé en haut de son cou .

Il réussit à sourire. « Je me fiche de l'endroit où vous allez du moment que c'est loin d'ici. Vous pensez que _je_ veux m'occuper de ce que le Ministère va distribuer après la guerre ? Du moment que vous partez de cette saleté d'endroit, je préfère vous supporter vous plutôt qu'eux. »

« Je vous méprise, Potter. Je ne peux pas imaginer de destin pire que celui ci. »

Harry eu un sourire en coin. « Si vous ne vous en allez pas, alors vous n'avez pas a me supporter. Croyez moi, je vous hais. Je hais le fait qu'il vous faisais confiance. Je hais le fait qu'il avait raison de vous faire confiance, et je vous hais pour avoir eu le courage de faire ce qu'il voulait, peu importe ce que c'était. Je hais le fait que vous soyez la seule personne qui…comprenne… ce que c'était lorsqu'il… croyez moi, Snape, je vous hais _vraiment _. Et si nous restons tous les deux ici et supportons le Ministère et le reste du monde de la Sorcellerie épingler des médailles sur nous, il n'y a aucune raison de nous supporter . Mais si vous partez… Je veux venir avec vous. Loin d'eux. »

Il soupira, et ferma de nouveau ses yeux. « Mais j'en ai vraiment ras le cul de prendre des décisions. Alors décidez. »

«Vous pensez que vous ne me répugnez pas , Potter ? Il est mort pour vous. Il m'a forcé à l'assassiner, à me dégrader moi et tout ce qu'il restait de mon honneur… pas pour lui. Pour vous. Vous, le fils de l'un des enfants les plus cruels et vicieux que j'ai jamais connu. Vous êtes le seul individu en ce monde que je hais autant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres. » cracha Snape.

Harry se redressa sur son coude et dit « j'avais compris. Mais c'est réciproque ; je vous haïssais autant que Voldemort. Lorsque je pensais que vous aviez assassiné Dumbledore, je prévoyais de vous tuer. Et maintenant je vais détester devoir être seul avec vous autant que vous allez le faire. Je préfère juste m'occuper d'un seul d'entre vous que tous à la fois » Il haussa les épaules. « Si ça peut vous aider a vous sentir mieux. »

Assis de profil à la lueur de la lune, Snape fixa Harry pendant un long moment. Enfin, sa bouche se tordit en un sourire ironique. « Je dois admettre, Potter… je pense que ça aide. »

Il se leva et se pencha sur Harry.

« Debout, alors. On ferait mieux de partir avant que les Aurors n'arrivent. »

Harry eut un sourire méprisant et laissa Snape le tirer sur ses pieds. Puis ils quittèrent lentement le champs de bataille dans la nuit. Deux hommes qui se méprisaient, qui avaient partagé l'amour du plus grand homme qu'ils avaient jamais connu, et qui se haïssaient l'un l'autre pour les sacrifices que cet homme avait fait en son nom. Pour ce que chacun avait pris sur la santé de cet homme sous les ordres de celui ci. Pour les mesures que chacun avait pris. Ils étaient les hommes de Dumbledore, Harry Potter et Severus Snape, jusqu'au bout. Ils se haïraient pour ça jusqu'à leur dernière heure, et pourtant… ils comprenaient. Chacun comprenait pourquoi l'autre avait fait les choses qu'il fit, même si ça n'amoindrissait ni la haine, ni la rage, ni la douleur. Il se comprenaient.

C'était plus que ce qu'ils pouvaient attendre de n'importe qui d'autre dans le monde de la Sorcellerie.

Et lorsqu'on y pensait, c'était suffisant.

**Zi end**

Voilà :) ! personnellement j'aimerais beaucoup que ce soit ce qu'avait prévu JK… j'espère que vous avez aimé et n'oubliez pas les reviews ! bien ou mal j'accepte toutes les critiques donc direction en bas à droite svp :p


End file.
